


【红敬】副会长是OMEGA （后篇 下）

by Shirocai



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 09:47:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20722199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shirocai/pseuds/Shirocai
Summary: ⭕️occ有，请谨慎食用





	【红敬】副会长是OMEGA （后篇 下）

“你的回答呢，莲巳？”鬼龙红郎面带笑意地看着他。

这种势在必得的感觉真令人不爽啊。莲巳敬人伸手把人拽下来，对着鬼龙红郎的嘴唇狠狠吻上去。

鬼龙红郎轻轻抚上那人的后脑勺，回吻着他。两人的舌头激烈的交缠在一起，牵扯出一缕缕银丝，直到吻到两个人都喘不过气来，他们才停下。

“呼哈…这就是你的回答吗”鬼龙红郎浅笑着看着吻的面红耳赤的莲巳敬人，伸手探到那人的下身，果不其然摸到了那人已经挺立的分身。

“你！别摸…呼哈…”莲巳敬人脱力地瘫着，喘着气怒视着鬼龙红郎。

“比起这个…”

不自然的红晕，粗喘的气息和凌乱的衬衫冲击着鬼龙红郎的视线，使他感到燥热起来——想把他压在身下狠狠的操干，欺负他欺负到哭不出来，想让他成为自己的专属。身体的每个细胞都在叫嚣着，叫嚣着——在他的身上印上属于自己的标记。

鬼龙红郎伸手抓住那人的衣领用力一扯，脱线的纽扣四处散落开来，露出了诱人的光景。

粉色的乳尖因为兴奋早已挺立起来，在白皙的皮肤上显得格外显眼。鬼龙红郎俯下身含着那颗粉嫩的红缨，舌头沿着乳晕打着转，舔咬着留下一圈牙印。

“啊！…疼…别咬…那里…”莲巳敬人用手推着鬼龙红郎的头，却被一把抓住压在头顶上方无法动弹，只能眼睁睁看着他在自己的身上留下一串串印记，吸咬着一路下去。

莲巳敬人难耐的扭着身子想消除这种令人抓狂的酥麻感，分身因为这种挑逗而更加挺立，摩擦着布料，更发生疼。

“这里，已经很难受了吧。”鬼龙红郎褪下那人的西裤，看到已经湿透了的隐隐约约显露出来分身线条的白色内裤。伸进内裤抓着那人小巧的分身，鬼龙红郎感觉身下的人身体猛地一抖。

“不…要…在这里…哈啊”莲巳敬人的锐气早已被大挫，一双翠绿色的眼睛逐渐染上水汽变得迷离，声音也变得颤抖。樱花味的信息素开始不受控制地从腺体中溢出，甜美的香气瞬间散落在武道场的每个角落。

闻到信息素的鬼龙红郎喉咙一紧。

“没关系，不会有人进来的…”迅速褪下那人碍事的内裤，鬼龙红郎握住那挺立的柱身，从根部到顶部细细地舔弄着，像个虔诚的信徒。

“哈啊！…不…不要…舔那里…”

“含着更好吗？”鬼龙红郎张嘴含莲巳敬人的分身。被温暖的口腔包裹着分身并拟合着进出穴口的动作，莲巳敬人觉得自己的神志开始不清了。

颤颤巍巍的伸出手想推开鬼龙红郎的头，却只能无力的搭在他的头顶上，任由他动作。

“啊！不…不要…要…要射…了”莲巳敬人只感觉脑子里面一片空白，弓着腰颤抖着射在了鬼龙红郎的嘴里。

“咕噜。”莲巳敬人听见吞咽的声音，不可置信的颤抖着直起身子来看着鬼龙红郎。

“你…吞了？”

“啊。不过这里还有一点，够用了。”鬼龙红郎按倒莲巳敬人，手指沾了沾前端还在缓缓吐出的白浊，抹在穴口上，借着湿润感插了进去。

“啊…！手指…出去…”被异物侵入自己的后穴，莲巳敬人只觉得下身很难受。但到底他还是个OMEGA，刚开始干涩的甬道没一会就开始分泌出肠液出来，手指也能进出自如。

“出…去…啊…嗯…”莲巳敬人的内壁被按压着，后穴分泌出了更多的液体出来。进出的手指带出的液体打湿了穴口周围的皮肤，液体搅动的声音也逐渐变得清晰起来。

“不好好扩张的话，等下我的是进不去的哦。 ”鬼龙红郎理所当然的说着，增加了一根手指。随着手指数量的增加，莲巳敬人开始小声的呻吟着，细细碎碎的，令人心痒。

当三根手指都能自由进出时，莲巳敬人的后穴早已变得湿润不堪。当鬼龙红郎的手指退出时，那人的穴口还在不停的张合着，似乎渴求着更多的侵犯。

鬼龙红郎的额头上渗出些大大小小的汗珠，下身早已被这些小声的呻吟挑逗得抬起了头。鬼龙红郎解开武道服的腰带，朗姆酒味的信息素也如同那显露出来的结实腹肌一样大量的释放了出来。

在布料摩擦的沙沙声后，莲巳敬人的双腿被抬起，他感觉到一个炙热的巨物抵在自己的穴口。还没反应过来那巨大的物什究竟是什么时，他听到鬼龙红郎沙哑着嗓音说：“放松点，不要用力。”

“等…哈啊！…”

话没说完，后穴就被狠狠的贯穿。

一捅到底。

“啊…啊！！！…”一道白浊射在鬼龙红郎的腹肌上。鬼龙红郎看着喘息的莲巳敬人低低地笑了下，抚上那人微红的脸颊：“这么快射可不行啊，莲巳。”

手背上落下了湿润的液体，抬头，却没想到看到那人的眼泪就这样簌簌的落下来了。

“呜…疼…都…说了…呜…不要…了”莲巳敬人的羞耻感像潮水一样涌了上来，泪水也不知道怎么就夺眶而出了。

鬼龙红郎俯下身轻轻地吻去那人的泪水：“别哭，莲巳…”

“我没哭！你个…混蛋…”刚被插进去就立马射了出来，因为羞耻还哭了出来这样的事情身为堂堂学生会副会长才不会承认。

感觉到那人的痛感应该差不多过去了，鬼龙红郎将莲巳敬人的腿抬到自己的肩膀上，开始浅浅地抽插起来。

“嗯…啊…啊…”原来身体撕裂般的疼痛此刻却逐渐转化为快感，海浪般快速涌上来的快感一下下拍打着莲巳敬人的意识，逼迫着他那名为“理智”的海岸线后退。甜美的呻吟从合不拢的嘴巴里泄露出来，一下又一下地冲击着鬼龙红郎的耳膜。因为害怕那人的身体还没适应所以忍住了想要横冲直撞的想法，却没想到这种忍耐转化为不满足感并逐渐积累起来，ALPHA的内心开始被这种不满足感占领着——

想进入到更深处的地方，想粗暴地占有他。

“抱歉，莲巳…我忍不了了…”鬼龙红郎猛的一挺身，分身进入到了莲巳敬人的深处。

“嗯…啊！太…太深了…”莲巳敬人被撞的一震，有些稳不住身体地抓住了鬼龙红郎的手臂。

像被助长了精神和力气的鬼龙红郎开始大力地撞击着，像是要把自己的囊袋都要塞进那人的后穴一样。用力的进出带出了一大片液体，打湿了穴口。肉体的撞击声、起伏的喘息声和啪啪的水声响彻在放学后的武道场，令人脸红心惊。

当掠过那一个突起的时候，鬼龙红郎听见了身下那人变了调的呻吟。

“嗯啊！…那里…那里…啊！…”

“这里？”鬼龙红郎不停的摩擦着那个突起，听着莲巳敬人越来越大声的呻吟，他是越发的凶猛。  
“莲巳，叫我的名字…”鬼龙红郎捏着莲巳敬人的下巴强迫他看着自己。

“…什…么…嗯啊！”莲巳敬人因为朗姆酒味的信息素和凶猛的撞击而有点意识模糊。

“叫我的名字。”

“哈啊…鬼…龙…啊！…”

鬼龙红郎俯下身舔着莲巳敬人的耳朵，身下的撞击依旧激烈。

“再叫一遍。”

“啊！…哈啊…红…郎…红郎…嗯啊！…”莲巳敬人有些受不住地摇摇头，带着哭腔叫着他的名字。当感受到在自己体内的巨物又涨大了一圈之后，莲巳敬人从一片糊涂的意识里找回了一丝清醒。

“嗯啊！…你…啊！…”

这样，再这样下去…会被吃掉的吧…莲巳敬人挣扎着要逃跑，却被鬼龙红郎拉着腿一把拉回来。

把人翻过身后，鬼龙红郎再度插入，握着那人纤细的腰肢狠狠地顶向生殖腔的开口。

不给这人一点教训可不行啊。

“呜呜…啊嗯！…不…呜…不要…”意识到危机的莲巳敬人也顾不上什么面子了，哭着用拳头捶打着鬼龙红郎的胸膛。

“放心，这只是警告…”鬼龙红郎再次将莲巳敬人的手束缚在头顶上方，加速了撞击。

反正你始终都是我的。

“啊…嗯！…不要…要…射了…哈啊！…射了…啊嗯！”莲巳敬人只觉得后颈一疼，哭喊着释放了出来。

又抽插了几下后，鬼龙红郎也低吼着尽数射在了莲巳敬人的体内。

在一片恍惚中，莲巳敬人听见鬼龙红郎抱着他在耳边呢喃着，不断重复着一句话——

“敬人，我喜欢你。”


End file.
